The Kenshin Gumi Arc
by Borimirscourage
Summary: An enemy from a time long past re-emerges, bringing Kenshin and his comrades to the frontline. Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I in no way, shape or form own Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: BREADCRUMBS

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own "Rurouni Kenshin". Now that we got that clear...

The blood on the street was thick. It flowed like a river in many alley ways of Kyoto. Many were killed the night that the revolution's tables were turned. Many. The source of much of this blood shed, was running through the steets, sword in hand, ready for whoever dared to get in his way. The blade of his sword was covered in blood, its tip leaving drops, like a trail of breadcrumbs. Faster and faster he ran, dispatching all who stood in his way with precision and speed. They were dead before they hit the ground. Kenshin would always remember the looks on the faces of those he had struck dead. Always.

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin's eyes shot wide open. There stood Kaoru, fists on her hips.

"Why are you sleeping?! This is not the time for that!"

Kenshin spoke with that smile that somehow always found a way to warm Kaoru's heart. It was that same smile he had when thay had met. That same smile when Kaoru welcomed him home.

"You needn't worry Miss Kaoru. I did all of the chores. The dojo is quite clean."

"That's not it. Have you forgotten?"

Kenshin removed the reverse bladed sword from his shoulder and placed it ont he floor next to him.

"Kenshin. Yahiko's on his way over from Sanosuke's place."

Kenshin remembered. They were all going to go out and eat at the Akabeko with Miss Tae, and Tsubame. Kenshin stood to ready himself. He stopped for a moment. His left leg was still somewhat sore from the last battle. He reflected back to the source of this pain. He remembered everyone watching as he and Enishi fought on his island. He remembered delivering the final attack against Enishi. Although he didn't show it at the time, he knew that it was a part of his condition when it came to Hiten Mitsurugi.

"Are you alright Kenshin?"

Kaoru knew. She knew what made him stop for that brief moment. The battle was only a month and a half ago.

"Ok then. Get ready!", she exclaimed with cheer.

Kenshin returned to his room to get ready for Yahiko's arrival. He decided to wear something different today. Everyday he would wear his purple and white robe, wash it and wear it again. But since it was the best gettogether they could form on such short notice, he decided to be a little more, well not fancy, but not the same thing as every day.

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Yahiko!"

Kaoru ran to the front door. She met him at the front gate and embraced him.

"Hey, where's Kenshin? He's usually at the front too."

"He should be getting ready to go."

"Well, I came over early, and brought some spare clothes."

"Oh! So you wanna spar huh?", Kaoru said with a smirk.

"It's been a while. We haven't spared since two weeks after the battle with Enishi. Speaking of, how are Kenshin's wounds?"

Kaoru's face grew somewhat solemn, but not to much.

"His left leg is still somewhat sore, but he will be ok I think.

"Well that's good. He's still walking and stuff right?

"Oh yea. He can still run. It's just sitting and standing that causes some pain I think."

Kaoru didn't want to think about it to much. She knew Kenshin would not want her to worry about him.

"But enough about that. I'll go put on my training gear and meet you in the dojo."

"All right."

Meanwhile Kenshin was readying himself. He knew that it was still somewhat early before they had to leave. He looked out of his window at the blue sky that lay over Tokyo.

"A beautiful day, that it is."

Kaoru and Yahiko stood opposite each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes, hoping to find what strategy each had in mind.

"Let's begin.", Kaoru said

Both ran at each other headstrong.

Quietly, Kenshin slipped into the dojo and watched the ensuing battle.

Yahiko slid on the wood floor right past Kaoru. Her eyes widened. She didn't expect him to be so quick. He must have been training ever since his last battle. She turned around quickly to block his attack. She barely made it. Yahiko landed to her right side. She had to make another block. Or...

"Gotcha!", Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru hit the shinai aside. Yahiko was stunned. She was obviously training too. She hit it with her hilt. Yahiko saw the bokken still coming in his direction. He ducked, dodging it by a hair. Yahko's thoughts raced.

"_This is it! This is the chance I need. Now with everything I got!_"

Yahiko went to swing straight down with everthing he had, but his blade was stopped midswing.

"Still attacking carelessly after all this time?"

Yahiko didn't think she would be able to do it in such a frantic fight, yet there she stood, arms crossed with the shinai neatly caught into the back of her hands.

Yahiko muttered,

"Hawatari..."

She twisted her hands back again, making Yahiko's shinai fly to the floor of the dojo, far out of his reach. Kaoru went to attack Yahiko. Yahiko wouldn't just give up. Never. He had to catch up to the backs of those who came before him. Sanosuke. Kenshin. He stepped forward straight at Kaoru. The bokken slammed onto his shoulder with sure impact. Both stopped. As the bokken was planted into Yahiko's shoulder, Kaoru saw that his fist was only a couple of inches away from her torso. Kaoru couldn't help but to let her surprised look be noticed. She saw it in him. It was clear as day. He wanted to be stronger still. He defeated Henya, the Flight of the Juppongatana, and one of the four Sushin, but even still, he wanted to be stronger.

"That was very good Yahiko."

Both looked over to see Kenshin standing there, not in his usual attire. He wore a blue robe, with stiching in the shape of several small "V" s on its outer rim. His lower robe was a lighter blue with no stiching. Kaoru and yahiko stood a little wide-eyed. They had never seen him in almost anything other than his purple robe.

"What is it?"

"Kenshin...you look..."

Kaoru couldn't go on without blushing.

"Real slick Kenshin. You could be a playboy with a look like that!"

"NO HE COULD NOT!"

"Yea he could!"

Kenshin watched as they had their little meaningless fun argument. He watched with that gentle smile, that is until Kaoru called him.

"KENSHIN!"

"Huh? Dah!"

He was just in time for catching the bokken he threw to him.

"Knock some sense into him!"

She walked bewhind and kicked him into the dojo arena.

"Uh..."

Kenshin watched as Yahiko picked up his shinai, a look of determination on his face.

"Yahiko. You look so serious. What is it? I know we haven't spared since before our battles with Enishi and the six comrades, but you look so..."

Yahiko cut him off.

"SHUT UP!"

Kenshin stopped. His eyes widened. Kaoru gasped, unable to say anything.

"Stop analyzing me like I'm a book for you to read!"

Kenshin stopped. He couldn't help but look into Yahiko's eyes. He never acted like this before. He never snapped like this. Something was wrong. Yahiko's look of anger and boldness had something hidden behind it. Kaoru couldn't say to begin. Just hearing Yahiko say something like that so suddenly completely took her breath away.

"Yahiko.", Kenshin said sternly

Yahiko couldn't help but grind his teeth.

"If you truly wish to catch up to me, and one day surpass me, you have to defeat me."

"FINE!"

Yahiko ran straight at Kenshin. Kaoru still couldn't understand what was going on.

"_Why is he doing this? Doesn't he understand that he is one of so few that have some power over kenshin's feelings? Over my feelings?_"

Yahiko's run never faltered, never slowed down. He slammed the shinai down as hard as he could. Kenshin blocked with ease, and grabbed Yahiko's wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

Kenshin picked Yahiko up by the wrist and pulled him right up to eye level. Without one word, they stared right into eachother's eyes. Yahiko tried to hide any signs of intimidation. He had seen the eyes of the Battousai during the battle with Saitou, and though these eyes were not as piercing as those, these were still far from anything to laugh about. For what felt like an eternity to her, Kaoru watched as they stared right into each other's eyes. Kenshin saw determination in his eyes, but he saw the anger too, and it wasn't natural. Not for him.

"Yahiko. Why are you doing this?"

"Put me down."

"YAHIKO!"

Everyone turned to see Tsubame in the doorway of the dojo. She had come to see if they were ready to leave. Kaoru ran over to her.

"Tsubame. Something's wrong with Yahiko. He's not himself right now."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YAHIKO?!"

Yahiko looked to Tsubame. His look was cold. Tsubame went wide-eyed.

"Little...Ya...hik...o"

Kenshin didn't want to hurt Yahiko, but he had to put him in his place. He put Yahiko down and walked, past Yahiko and to Tsubame.

"Can you hlp Little Yahiko?"

"Do not worry Tsubame."

He gave the bokken back to Kaoru and walked back into the arena. Yahiko's fury rose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KENSHIN?!"

Kenshin said nothing. Tsubame looked to Kaoru, seeing that she was still short of breath. Tsubame took the role for her.

"Begin.", she quietly said.

Yahiko stood still for a moment. Kenshin remained staring into Yahiko's eyes.

"Kenshin. Don't treat me like I'm just some kid. I beat Henya! And one of the four Sushin! I held off that whale mouth with the cannon until you got there and you put your sword down?!"

"Yes. Yahiko. You have won many great battles. Your strive to catch up to me is impressive. You have confidence, but you've let it grow into pride. Even still, it doesn't sound like you. You're hiding something. And it's urgent or else this would not have been so sudden. You have always been there to fight beside Sanosuke before he left. You were there to fight beside me as well. If it weren't for you, it is very well possible that our friends in Kyoto may have died. It makes no sense that you are doing this unless you have something truly worth hiding."

"I said to stop analyzing me!" Yahiko ran at kenshin once more. He swing at Kenshin with everything. All that he had was put into this swing. But as he was about to do it he found that kenshin no longer stood before him, but behind him. Yahiko swung in his turn-around, but was stopped when Kenshin grabbed his arm, and pushed him to the floor. That was when things started to make a little more sense. Now between Kenshin and Yahiko was a folded piece of parchment. Kenshin noted the absolute look of petrification on Yahiko's face. He was terrified. Kenshin was beginning to understand.

"Miss Kaoru. Please take Tsubame to your room. I need to talk to Yahiko."

Without a word, she did as she was instructed. There stood Kenshin, a terrified Yahiko, and the parchment between them.

"Yahiko. When I unfold that paper, what am I going to see?"

Yahiko couldn't find the air in him to say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: TRUTH AND RETURN

Begginning Notes: A shorter chapter compared to the first one.

Yahiko was petrified. Kenshin still stood firm, awaiting an answer from Yahiko but neither said anything. Kenshin took a step towards the paper. It made Yahiko twitch, but he knew if he tried to run away with it, Kenshin would catch him. Yahiko couldn't help it. His mind was racing. If Kenshin saw this, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Kenshin. There's something you should know before you..."

Kenshin cut him off.

"Save your breath."

Yahiko said nothing. Kenshin 's piercing stare intimidated Yahiko, but he was one of few who could at least bare it since he knew him so well. Kenshin stepped right upto the parchment and picked it up. He could see Yahiko visibly sweating. Slowly he began to unfold it, expecting to perhaps see an indesent image of some sort. Kenshin looked upon the image. His eyes shot wide at what he saw. The image was split in half. Yahiko on one side, and Kenshin on the other. On Yahiko's side, he stared with a strong sadness at the graves of his parents, and on Kenshin's side, he was drawn as a completely broken man at the grave of Tomoe Yukishiro.

Kenshin looked up to Yahiko. Yahiko's tears were flowing strong. The memories he had of them flowed back. Kenshin understood now. THis was the source of Yahiko's irrational behavior. But at the same time his memories of Tomoe rushing back were beginning to take a toll on him. Kenshin was trying to think. He was trying so hard. But his memories were so strong. They were overtaking his mind, and a tear fell down his face. Hearing it hit the floor made Yahiko stop. He looked to Kenshin's face. He never saw Kenshin cry. Only when Enishi tricked us into thinking Kaoru was dead. Still. Kenshin thought.

"_Who? Who would do this?" _

"Look in the corner Kenshin."

Kenshin's wide eyes moved slowly to the corner. There in the bottom right of the parchment, was a signature. It read vedry legibly.

Tsunan Tsukiyoka.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUE ARTIST

Notes: Mmmmmm...nostalgia.

A week had passed. Kenshin sent a note to Sanosuke about what had happened only hours after he saw that picture, but he had not yet gone to find Tsunan. Kenshin was hoping for a reply soon, but he wanted answers. How did Tsunan know about Tomoe? Or Yahiko's parents? He could literally feel his body temperature rising from the frustration, but a soothing hand touched his shoulder.

"Kenshin. Do you really think..."

"No Miss Kaoru. I don't. But I don't know what else to think."

"I thought this ended with Enishi."

"It did. But someone wishes for it to still be my burden to bear."

"Who? Tsunan knows no details of your past, unless Sanosuke..."

"Sano's too loyal. He knows not to tell anyone."

Kaoru tried to think, but she didn't know. All she could do was provide a meal to try to take his mind off of the situation.

"I'll prepare lunch Kenshin."

She left to make a meal. As the dojo door closed behind her, a tear streamed her cheek and she fell to her knees. Her face went to her hands

"Who? Who's still trying to do this to him?"

She prepared a lunch for the two of them. She put his in a napsack and decided to eat hers alone. She knew what was going to happen. She went back outside to find him putting his sword into the belt of his robe. Yahiko stood by his side, with his shinai on his back.

"Yahiko, did you eat?"

"Yeah. Before I left."

"Good. Kenshin. I know you're going to see Mr. Tsukiyoka. Here."

Kenshin took a peek inside the napsack. He smiled gently.

"Thank you Miss Kaoru. You have always been there for me. I appreciate it."

She smiled. She smiled because he smiled. They turned and left the dojo. But unlike last time Kenshin left, this time Kaoru knew he would return. As she looked at Yahiko, she found herself staring wide-eyed. In that moment, she saw something. Yahiko was growing. She could see it in him. In that moment, she saw that same confidence, that same pride. She saw Sanosuke. He was catching up.

Kenshin and Yahiko were approaching the district of Tsunan Tsukiyoka's residence. Their questions were to soon be answered. They would soon find out what they needed to know. And nothing would stop them. They approached the door of his residence. Kenshin waited a moment, still wondering how Tsunan knew this. Yahiko took that moment to smash on the door himself.

"OPEN UP!"

Silence.

"OPEN THE DOOR TSUNAN!"

They heard slow steps approach the door. They were slow, but Kenshin did not hear fear in these steps. He heard sorrow. The door opened. There stood Tsunan. No anger in his eyes, but tears. He spoke solemnly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it this way. Please Himura, Yahiko. Come inside."

Kenshin and Yahiko went inside and sat, without a word.

"I can see that you want some answers."

Yahiko abruptly shouted.

"YEA WE DO! SO SPILL IT!"

Kenshin spoke up.

"Yahiko. Calm yourself. Tsunan. Please. Tell us what happened."

Tsunan took amoment to compose in his mind what he was about to tell them.

Meanwhile back at the dojo, was Kaoru. She knew in her heart that Kenshin would return, whether she felt it or not. In her worry, her sense of time was fading. She realized that it would not be long until the sun would begin to set. Kenshin and Yahiko had left a few hours ago. She was getting hungary. Perhaps some time with a friend was what she needed. Miss Tae...yea.

"I'll go to the Akabeko!"

She got herself ready quickly.

"I just need someone to talk to. Hmmm...If only Misao were here."

Kaoru finished readying herself by tying in her indigo ribbon.

"There. All set."

She opened the front gate to leave, only to be immediately pushed to the ground. She felt the taste of the dirt on her tounge. She spit it back out and looked up. Before her stood two men, but she had met these men before.

"You two...you're the ones..."

In one man's hands, were a pair of wooden nunchaku, and in the other's a staff that ended in a spear type point.

Kaoru remembered them. These were the men hired by Gohei Hidema to take Kenshin's sword. These were the men that kidnapped Yahiko.

"Where is the Battousai?"

Kaoru quickly ran into the dojo and grabbed her bokken. She turned only to have enough time to duck. The brother with the spear had tried to kill her. She was alive, but her bokken was split. The nunchuk brother spoke up.

"We won't ask again, so I would advise you answer us quickly."

Kaoru's mind was racing. She never imagined seeing these two again. Had Gohei hired them again? Or did they want revenge? As her mind raced, they advanced towards her.

"Have it your way."

The brother raised his spear to strike her down."

"This was your choice."

Kaoru's eyes closed, hoping for Kenshin to return. He swung down. Only an instant before he connected, a foot slammed into the brother's head. Even still, her eyes remained closed. He flew onto the dojo floor, unconscious on impact. The other brother turned. He didn't know this man, but he was clearly strong. The man spoke.

"You guys. Do you always pick on lonely innocent girls?"

Kaoru opened her eyes. As she did so, the brother swung both nunchucks at him. He swiftly dodged every one, save for the last two strikes, in which he caught them. He head butted the second brother and knocked him unconscious. He threw his unconscious body on top of the first brother. Kaoru almost had died. These brothers of the past were less than a second from killing her, and now they lay heaped in a pile. But even so Kaoru smiled.

Tsunan's story had begun.

"Someone came here. He knew all about you. I don't know how, but he knew things even I had never even imagined could have been true. He came here. He was somewhat proper in his speech. He asked me 'Excuse me. But would you just so happen to be the famous artist Mr. Tsukiyoka?' I answered honestly, but he then asked if I was affiliated with youi guys. 'Mr. Tsukiyoka. Would you happen to be affiliated with Battousai the Manslayer?' That's when he placed a wad of money on the table. I couldn't believe it. This guy came off as no one of note. But that's when I let my guard down. He put an expensive looking pistol to my head and demanded I make a picture. It was the picture that you have brought here. He also threatened to kill all of you. I refused his money, but I couldn'tlive with the idea that he could kill you guys."

Yahiko had been listening intently, but he couldn't help but to ask his questions.

"Who was this guy? How does he know about us?"

"I don't know. I can only tell you what this guy looks like. I heard his name, but I do not remember it."

Kenshin didn't recollect anyone who would do something like this. Sure, there was Enishi, but he was broken by what he saw in that diary. He was most likely in no state to ever believe that the diary was wrong. Tomoe herself had written it. But who else knew about her? Tsunan spoke.

"Kenshin. He obviously knows who you all are. And he was able to obtain information. Personal information on both of you. But he..."

Yahiko butted in.

"Just spit it out! What'd he look like?! You don't have a name, give us a face!"

Tsunan looked down. He closed his eyes to recollect.

"He was somewhat tall. He wore a blue business suit, with a hat on his head. His hair was brown, but most notably, he was missing some teeth."

Kenshin's eyes shot wide open. He knew exactly who this was. But it didn't fit. Kenshin thought hard.

'_MISS KAORU!'_

"YAHIKO WE HAVE TO GO!"

Kenshin grabbed the picture, Yahiko and ran. It happened so fast. The town was like a blur in Yahiko's vision.

"Kenshin! What's wrong?!"

"That man he described. Yahiko. Do you remember? Only one opponent we have ever faced fits that description."

"But...who?"

"The merchent of death Yahiko. He wanted us gone from the dojo. There's no doubt! Kanryu Takeda."

Yahiko stopped breathing. He remembered seeing the Oniwaban get killed. He remembered...Yahiko knew. This was gonna get bigger.

They had apprached the dojo. The door was obviously forced open. Kenshin could only hope. He put Yahiko down and ran. Yahiko was only behind a little bit. The got to the dojo door and looked inside. Yahiko and Kenshin stopped dead in their tracks. There they saw the two brothers, tied up and in a pile. Kaoru stood there with a bokken in her hand in case one tried to move, but that wasn't what stopped them."You didn't think I was just gonna stay put did ya?"

There on top of the piled brothers sat Sanosuke.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: REUNION

Begginning notes: This was a fun one to write and to imagine.

"Ya know Kenshin, it's a long trek to get here but I need to know what's going on. I remember you telling me about those guys."

Kenshin was still a little surprised. He didn't expect Sanosuke to show up. Then again, he didn't expect those two brothers to show up again either. At this rate, Kenshin was wondering about other past enemies. Ji-ne. Aoshi. Saitou. Shishio. Enishi. There were many. Some became allies. Some became enemies. Some were dead. Kenshin's thoughts raced around the thoughs of these old enemies.

"Ow!"

Kenshin's thoughts shattered. Sanosuke seemed to know when Kenshin's thoughts consumed him, so he knew when he needed to whack him to snap him out of it.

"Sometime today?"

"Still straight to the point aren't you? I actually have a question for you Sanosuke. How did you know to come here?"

Sanosuke exhaled heavily. He didn't want to say why he knew to come. But he knew Kenshin would understand.

"Here.", he said, as he threw a folded parchment on the table between them.

"Look at your own discretion."

"Another drawing.", Kenshin said as he heaved a sight at the thought of what was drawn. He picked up the parchment and unfolded it. Most of the drawing was red. Kenshin saw the death of the Sekihoutai explicitly drawn. Captain Sagara was right in the middle, with a picture of a young Sanosuke crying over his corpse.

"He couldn't even draw it right.", Sanosuke said, with a sly smile on his face.

Kenshin smiled back. They both knew the feeling that was flowing through the both of them. Nostalgia.

Kaoru and Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko to bring some food for a party since Sanosuke's return. The police captain had come and taken the brothers away in a carriage. It was just Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara.

"You really want to know everything?"

Kenshin wasn't sure what to say. He knew, no doubt that Sanosuke would be protective of his old friend. But he had to tell him.

"Yes."

"Very well."

Kenshin began. He told of Yahiko's outburst. He told of the drawing. He told of them journeying to Tsunan's. He was in the middle of telling him who forced Tsunan to do these things when Yahiko and Kaoru stepped in with Miss Tae and Tsubame. Kenshin would finish later.

"Hello Miss Kaoru! Miss Tae. This is certainly a pleasant surprise that it is!"

Sanosuke spoke, "Well, I guess the rest of our story can wait. I should tell ya. I asked for some help."

"Help?"

"Yea. I figured someone who new that much about me wouldn't be easy to take down."

"Who did you ask?"

"Like I said, the rest of the story can wait."

The party went well into the night. Sanosuke had challenged Kenshin to a drinking contest, but Kenshin declined. He still remembered last time. The night he had battled Sanosuke at the central affairs building. So he challenged Kaoru instead.

Kenshin placed the bottles in front of both of them. If he thought his last time drinking too much was bad, the thought was completely replaced by the first time he saw Kaoru get drunk.

"Are you two ready?"

Yahiko piped up, "Come on Sano! Beat her!"

Tsubame was a little nervous.

"Don't drink too much Kaoru!"

"Kaoru smiled, "Don't worry! This guy's got no idea who he's messing with!."

A voice came from the gate.

"But I know exactly who he's messing with. You haven't changed a bit have you?"

Time seemed to stop for everyone. Sanosuke smiled as he looked to the gate.

"You got the letter I sent then. So you came to join in the fun?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Kenshin smiled as he said, "I am glad to see you again, Miss Megumi. So Sano, you sent for her?"

"Her and some others."

"And you're all drinking again!"

Kaoru smiled a sly little smile, "Wanna try?"

"WHAT?! I would NEVER..."

Sanosuke cut her off, "Yea! The missy and the fox battling it out!"

Kenshin saw nothing but bad things coming out of this.

"Sano, I don't think..."

"Come on Kenshin. This'll be a good one!

Miss Tae even promoted the idea.

"Yea sounds like fun! I'll do it too!"

Not a sound was made after that. Everyone's eyes went straight to Miss Tae. Even Tsubame was stunned into silence.

Within ten seconds, all three of the had a bottle in front of them.

Kenshin looked to Sanosuke questioningly. "Sano. Aren't you gonna try?"

"I wouldn't get drunk and miss this. This is bound to be quite possibly the greatest drinking match in history."

Kaoru looked at Megumi. It was so good to have her friend back, and to have the chance to beat her all at once.

Sano started, "Three. Two."

The tension mounted. Kenshin had a bad feeling. And he knew he was right to have it.

"One...GO!"

"Kenshin had never seen bottles so quickly lifted before without someone spilling. But these three meant every word they said. The drank, and drank and drank, each of their faces becoming increasingly red. One of them begin to fall over. They all looked over and saw Megumi slanted to the side, still drinking. She looked like she was about to fall over but surprisingly enough, stayed up. Something then happened that no one there accept Sanosuke had ever accomplished.

They all finished their bottles.

No one moved. The silence remained for about ten seconds before Yahiko made a bold move. He walked over and poked Kaoru in the shoulder. She didn't even twitch. None of them moved.

Yahiko's eyes widened, "They couldn't have..."

Sanosuke's eyes widened, "They all passed out?!"

He bursted out in loud laughter. The sight was too much for him. Three old friends, literally drunk stiff. Kenshin joined him until he heard an all too familiar sound.

"Hc."

Kenshin's eyes were still closed form the laughter, but when he opened them, he found hat it was not Kaoru who had hiccupped. As a matter of fact, Kaoru was completely gone. He looked over with the others to see that the hicup came from Miss Tae. The look on her face did not look like Miss Tae. at all. It looked like some dark manner had come over her, and was waiting to rip one of them to shreds. Or two. Tae's glance fell on Yahiko.

"Hey! What are ya lookin at me for?"

She abruptly got up and walked right up to Yahiko. He was too surprised to move. If it were a dangerous situation, he would have done something a long time ago, but to see someone he had known for so long like this kept him frozen in his tracks.

Her galnce was on him for a full thirty seconds until she grabbed him by the scruff, "COME ON!"

"Woah! Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

Kenshin tried to convince Tae, "Uh, Miss Tae could you please put Yahi-"

"YOU TOO!" She grabbed him by the ear and dragged them both into the dojo. The door slammed and at first there was silence, but it was blown away by the immense volume no one knew Tae had.

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU TWO HAVE BOTH GOT SOMEONE WHO CARES FOR YOU?!"

Kenshin's voice, "Miss Tae, I think you should rest a bit..."

"NO! I THINK YOU TWO...", the sound of a bokken being removed from the rack was heard, "NEED TO COME TO YOUR SENSES!"

From the outside, nothing could be heard but pure carnage. Tsubame was embarrassed that Tae had said what she said, despite the fact it was true. Kaoru was too drunk to notice.

Then Sanosuke heard something. He had hoped against all hopes, but it seemed for him, all hope was lost. Megumi was staring straight at him, with a less than friendly look. It was then that Sanosuke heard a definate crack. Tae got yahiko. Sounded like she got him pretty good. If she could do that, Sanosuke shuddered at the thought of the tragedies that could befall him if Megumi got a hold of him. She got mad at him all of the time as things were anyway.

Megumi said in a low angry voice, "Give me your hand."

Sanosuke didn't move. Not on his life was he gonna...then again his life may pend on what she said.

"Give it to me!", she shouted. Sanosuke was considering running for it. But he knew he didn't want to miss the rest of this. But was it worth the risk? He held out his left hand.

"THE OTHER ONE!!!"

Instantly, Sanosuke did as she said.

She looked at it as she had done in the past, examining it for any new injuries. Sanosuke remembered his numerous examinations in the past. He had been rather reckless in the past with his right hand in the past, but it was now almost completely healed.

"Can I have it back?"

She looked at it some more, and then enveloped it. She clung on with all her strength.

"What are you doing?"

"KEEPING YOU FROM BREAKING IT YOU IDIOT!!! If I have it than you can't go off and break it again!"

"It won't break if you don't crush it!"

"Better me than some psycho like before!"

Tsubame watched, as she realized that she was the only one not involved in some sort of chaos. Sanosuke was still trying to get Megumi to let go of his hand, and Kenshin and yahiko were still dodging Miss Tae's audible swings. Suddenly the chaos in the dojo stopped. It was silent for a moment. Even Megumi looked to the dojo door. But she did not let go of Sanosuke. The door opened. There, was Kenshin holding Tae. He placed her on the porch area, out of harm's way. He looked like he had seen death. The silence was thick. Yahiko fell out of the dojo door.

Kenshin began to speak, "That...was really...really...close." It was then that everyone saw, that she had swung so hard, that although she missed, she broke Kenshin's hair band. They also saw that she threw the word so had it had been implanted straight into the wall. Sanosuke and Tsubame looked to Yahiko and saw he got a good hit right in the forehead. With Miss Tae passed out, that still left Megumi. Kenshin tried to pull her off, but it was as if she were attached.

As they tried to pull her off again, the worst possible scenario in Kenshin's mind began to come to life.

"Hic."

They both stopped.

"Hic."

They slowly turned to look to Kaoru. She was looking straight at the ground.

Kenshin let go of Sanosuke and began to slowly walk away. He knew the wrath that would befall him if he were to stay. He let go of Megumi and began to tiptoe away.

Sanosuke objected, "HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Shhhhhh! Please Sano, don't wake her up."

Then he felt it. Kaoru had his arm in an iron grip, and it wasn't about to come off.

"Where do you think you're going?", said Kaoru, with a voice that only told of an oncoming wrath.

"To sleep Miss Kaoru. It's getting really late and..."

"We're at a party."

"Yea well I'm not really much for staying up all night so I just think I'll..."

"Dance."

"What."

"Dance!", she yelled, suddenly full of joy and excitement. She dragged Kenshin into the dojo and flung him so he was standing right in front of her."

"NOW DANCE!", she yelled, angry again.

Yahiko had to see this. He ran excitedly in with Sanosuke and the attached Megumi, "WHEW! GO KENSHIN!"

Sanosuke butted in, "YEA! GET HIM MISSY!"

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and said in a whisper, "Help me!"

"You got yourself in this one pal."

Kaoru began to dance with Kenshin in the dojo. She spoke in an angry tone, "Hey! You're suppossed to be leading."

"Uh...I'm not much of a dancer Miss Kaor..ahhhh!"

She yanked him right off of his feet into a dance.

"I LOVE THIS MUSIC! I COULD DANCE TO IT ALL NIGHT!"

Kenshin was literally being swung around in a circle, held only by Kaoru's iron grip on his wrists. Kenshin yelled, "Miss Kaoru! There's no music!!!!"

She stopped and pulled him by the scruff right up to her nose.

"Of course there is! Can't you hear it?"

Kenshin hesitated, "Uh...yes I hear it. It certainly is beautiful that it is Miss Kaoru..."

"Then dance!"

"I don't know how!"

"Oh yea. That's right. You don't know how to dance. You know how to fight."

BAM! Similar to when Kaoru met Kenshin, she gave him a hard right and sent him flying half way across the dojo.

"COME ON! FIGHT ME! WE ALWAYS DO EVERYTHING YOUR WAY DON'T WE?!"

Yahiko ran to help Kenshin up, "Kenshin! Are you ok?"

He was plucked off of the ground by Kaoru. She was holding him by the scruff. She pulled him right up to her nose.

"Hey. Runt. Me and you. Now."

"You did not just call me that."

"I'll call you what I want. Now."

"You wanna fight?"

"No. I wanna dance."

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Then I won't put you down."

"Huh?"

"Dance and I let you down."

Sanosuke was laughing out loud at the door, despite Megumi's vice grip. Kenshin sat up to watch the scene.

"Are you kidding Kaoru?"

It was silent for a moment. Yahiko knew that if he said no, the same thing would happen to him that happened to Kenshin. The only difference was that he would fly a lot farther. He thought a moment. He didn't want to be sent flying, but he didn't want to dance either. He knew what the right choice was though.

"All right. I'll do it."

"Good."

She set him down and took his hand. Sanosuke scoffed, "Go Yahiko!"

"Shut up Sano."

Kaoru started to slow dance with Yahiko. The reluctance on his face was apparent to everyone accept the oblivious Kaoru and Megumi, of whom had passed out but still maintained a hard grip on Sanosuke's hand.

Kaoru was seemingly dancing to something but Yahiko couldn't figure out what it was. He just kept going. Kenshin laughed, considering the fact that in any other situation, this was very unlikely to ever happen.

"You're very good Yahiko that you are.", Kenshin complemented.

Kaoru spoke up, "Yeah Yahiko, teach him how!"

In the excitement she gained, she, like she did with Kenshin, started to swing Yahiko in a circle. But Yahiko stayed on his feet. The remained spinning in a perfect circle, while on their feet. Sanosuke couldn't help but pipe up, "Having fun with this aren't ya?"

"It's better than what happened to Kenshin."

"Where did you learn to do that?", asked Kenshin

"I don't even know. But I don't think she's about to stop."

Kaoru was just laughing. Loud. Just like the first time she got drunk. The same gitty laugh that told everyone else that she was about to do something that no one would forget. Not that this wasn't already memorable, but to drink the jug like that so quickly, this wasn't like that time. It was worse. Tsubame made sure to stay her distance from Kaoru. She was making sure Miss Tae didn't move. Any injuries Kaoru was likely to give were enough with her getting another bokken off of the rack...or out of the wall. Tsubame couldn't help but to laugh at the scene in front of her. She appreciated that Yahiko was actually able to do it.

Kaoru let go of one of his hands. But Yahiko was ready he used the force from when she let go to swing to the other side of her and continue the dance. Kenshin and Sanosuke actually gasped. They thought he was about to go flying. They were even ready to catch him. They continued to dance in the same fast paced way. Quite a change from the original slowdance they did earlier. Whatever music Kaoru was hearing in her head, it must have been very strange. Kaoru and Yahiko were now each going into rapid spins and playing the dance off of each other. Then Kaoru abruptly stopped. She stood very still right in front of Yahiko, her hands kept in front of her properly. Yahiko dropped his to his side since it seemed the dance was over.

"That was fun Yahiko! Now we'll do what you wanted to do."

"Huh? What did I want to d..."

BAM! Yahiko flew clear past Kenshin and into the wall, leaving a very notable dent.

"You wanted to fight, runt."

Sanosuke had seen her drunk before. But not like this. She was gitty, happy, infuriated, and even fun. It scared him.

"Kenshin! Fix her!"

"Oro?"

"Do something!"

"What do you wnat me to..."

THUD!

Kaoru hit the floor. All was silent for a moment. Yahiko got off of the ground.

"That really hurt."

Tsubame ran in, "Little Yahiko! Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. She does it all the time. Not quite like that though."

Kenshin silently went and picked up Kaoru.

"I believe Miss Kaoru and the others are ready to go to their rooms. It would seem that Miss Tae and Tsubame will be spending the night here with us."

Kenshin left the dojo and carried Kaoru to her room. He put her pillow under her head and a blanket over her. Yahiko assisted Sanosuke in removing Megumi from Sanosuke by prying one finger at a time. They made a bed for her and Tae in Kaoru's room.

Yahiko turned to see Tsubame, "We'll give you a different room."

Yahiko took her to a different room and saw to it that she was comfortable. After that, it was just Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. They were all silent for a moment. Kenshin and Yahiko exchanged a glance. Sanosuke looked to Yahiko, "Kenshin mentioned ya got tougher."

"Yea, I'll have to show ya sometime."

"So Kenshin. When are you gonna finish that story you were telling me?"

"I believe that i should finish it tomorrow that I do. We have all had an interesting night. I think that for now, we should all get some sleep."

Yahiko had to agree, "Yea, I agree. My eyes are getting blurry."

Kenshin turned, "Well, you two know where to find all of the blankets. I will retire to my room for the night.", he said as he walked away.

Yahiko and Sanosuke each grabbed a pillow and blanket and stayed in the same room. Sanosuke wasn't tired, and Yahiko could tell. It kept him awake.

"What are you thinking about Sanosuke?"

"Just what it was all like before I met you guys. After Captain Sagara was killed, when I was Zanza, fighter for hire. Then I met Kenshin and you guys. We just went through a lot together. Our battles with Shishio and the Jupongattana. And Enishi. It's all just so strange to think about. So much has happened."

"Yea. After my parents died, when I was a pick pocket, I wasn't satisfied. I wanted something better, and then Kaoru came into the headquarters of the Yakuza. She and Kenshin set me free. Then that raccoon girl taught me everything I know about swordsmanship. I would never have beaten any of my opponents if she hadn't helped me."

"I guess we owe those two don't we?"

Yahiko pondered that for a while. It was true. If it weren't for those two, Kenshin setting them straight, and Kaoru's generous giving of her home, despite the bad food, things could have been very different. On these thoughs, Sanosuke and Yahiko peacefully fell asleep, and not another sound was heard at the Kamiya dojo on that night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: LEADER

Sanosuke was surprised when he woke up. Yahiko was already gone. He must have taken Tsubame back to the Akabeko already. Perhaps Tae and Tsubame left together themselves. Not only was he gone, but he found him in the dojo. And not only was he in the dojo. He was sparring with Kenshin. He watched quietly. They hadn't actually started yet. Megumi was standing on the other side of the dojo. She was watching, and watching close, especially in regards to Kenshin's condition. The door on the other side of the dojo opened next to Megumi, and Kaoru stepped in, wearing sparring clothes. Kenshin spoke, "Are we all ready Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." Kenshin solemnly stepped into the middle of the dojo. Then Sanosuke realized. They were gonna both take Kenshin on! "Sano. You can watch." Sanosuke didn't know he was being obvious, but then again, it was very rare to sneak up on someone like Kenshin. He smiled pleasantly. But under that smile, he was ready to spar.

"Be careful Kenshin. Abuse and sparring are two different things."

Yahiko yelled, "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Don't worry Sano. I'll be careful.", Kenshin said, with that smile of his. The smile that seemed to soften the most hard of hearts.

Sanosuke decided to declare himself the referee for the match. "Ready?", Silence. Time seemed to stand still as Kenshin stood between Kaoru and Yahiko. His smile had disappeared and was replaced by a stern look. If they never approached an opponent with murderers eyes, then they wouldn'be able to stop a murderer. Sanosuke shouted, "BEGIN!"

Instantly, Kaoru and Yahiko went in an all out dash at Kenshin. He ducked in time, and the team that fought above him clashed. He stayed crouched in between them, he went to sweep out their feet with he bokken so wonderfully provided by Kaoru. Kaoru jumped realizing what was happening. Yahiko started to jump, but the bokken caught the tip of his foot. He landed on his back. Kenshin quickly made footing and blocked Kaoru, who in her jump up, actually tried a Ryu-Tsui sen. And it was impressive. She had never actually tried Ryu-Tsui sen but she had seen it. Kenshin blocked with Ryu-Sho sen. The force however, was uneven between them. Kenshin would never go all out in a fight like this, but he wouldn't not give them a challenge. Kaoru was sent up a few feet but landed gracefully on her feet. When Yahiko looked up after hitting the floor, he saw Kenshin ready to attack. Kaoru jumped in for the block. Kenshin's eyes widened at the resembelance. The resembelence to Tomoe, when she defended him. Yahiko took his oppurtunity and thrusted out from next to Kaoru. Kenshin jumped back a step, with a look of surprise on his face. He dodged the attack entirely but he wasn't expecting it to be so fierce. Yahiko and Kaoru were now standing, side by side. Kenshin stood only a few feet away. The air was thick with tensity.

Kenshin smiled pleasantly and spoke, "Yahiko, that was very good. And Miss Kaoru, you defend very well, that you do. You were able to save Yahiko. Just like...", he stopped. To bring that story back now would be pointless. The battle with Enishi was over, and a new one had begun. He had not told Kaoru of all that had transpired thus far. Not since after they left to see Katsu. Come to think of it, she hadn't even asked. But he knew she would want to fight. If he left, she would follow him.

"Miss Kaoru, there is a very serious matter we all need to discuss."

Kaoru lowered her weapon, as did Yahiko.

"Sano came back for a reason. Those two men from the past who attacked you were hired again. And it would seem that it is also another from our past who has arranged everything. The drawings. Those men. Perhaps more to come."

Kaoru was shocked. She didn't want to ask because she was afraid he wouldn't let her get involved. But he just let her into the situation. Perhaps he finally realized, she would always follow him. Sanosuke spoke up, "Yea. You never told me who forced Katsu to do this. I gotta pay him back.", he said, as he slammed his fist into his open palm.

Kenshin exhaled, and spoke, "The merchant of death has returned Sanosuke. Kaoru. It's Kanryu Takeda."

In Sanosuke's mind, time stopped instantly. His mind raced. Not only was this quite possibly a turn for the worst but it had the potential to change everything. "Kenshin. That's not good."

"I understand Sano. Buit we need to be ready for..."

"No. You don't understand. I told you that Megumi wasn't the only one I sent for."

"You don't mean..."

"I did. I sent for Aoshi Shinomori."

The room went silent. All of them were breathless. This was going to complicate everything when he got there. And odds were, Kanryu knew that they would send for Aoshi. Somehow, it all seemed too planned. Like it was laid out for something. But they had allies Kanryu didn't know about.

"Sano.", Yahiko beagan, "When will he be here?"

"I sent for him a few days ago. I thought he would be here by now."

Megumi spoke, "If that manfinds out about this, whoknows what could happen."

They all stood still, lost in thought thinking back to the days when they had rescued Megumi Takani and defeated Aoshi, and then saw Kanryu kill the Oniwaban group. Kenshin broke the silence, "We'll be ready for when he arrives, until then..." again, Kenshin smiled that disarming smile; "why don't we get a dinner ready for their arrival?"

The grass was high and thin. As Misao walked she kept on thinking that there were bugs crawling on her legs, but it was only the feeling of the grass. She followed Aoshi Shinomori who was carrying his kodachis. "Lord Aoshi, why couldn't we take the train? I keep thinking I've got spiders crawling on me. It's gross." Aoshi stifled a smile. She was so innocent at times that to see her fighting the Jupon Gattana at the Aoiya seemed almost like the polar opposite of who she was now. Aoshi stopped infront of her. "Wait here." He stepped forward and stopped under a tree but the grass was still high. He removed the two kodachis and rapidly spun in a spiral, bringing the swords close to the ground. He made a cirlce, af low grass. Then he took a step and cut the grass that was where he stood.

"What are you doing?", Misao asked. He did some things so suddenly it always surprised her regardless of what it was.

"Lunch.", he said. Simple enough.

"_I guess that makes sense. It's better than eating in the long grass._", thought Misao. But she couldn't help but to wonder. It was considerate of him. She lowered her napsack and took out some of the rations they had taken with them. She handed him some riceballs she prepared before they had left Kyoto. Misao couldn't help herself sometimes. She really cared about Aoshi, and at times he seemed so cold and distant she didn't know what to do. Did he care at all? Did he know that his silence was more piercing than his words to her? Maybe that wasn't always true. There were times when she would expect him to be silent. And generally, he was. She continued to ponder as they ate under the tree. But through her pondering she realized, this was her chance to make conversation. She had tried to make him talk when they asked for help in their battle with Enishi, but he remained silent for the most part. She would try again.

"It'll be good to see Himura and the others again, won't it?"

"Yes." was all she got. She decided enough was enough. She wanted to be bold on him for once.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

She could see Aoshi stop chewing the bite of the riceball he had taken, and blatantly swallow it. To her, the thoughts building to the question helped her ask it, but to him, he may have had no idea it was coming. He said nothing. He only stared into nothingness. Misao pressed on, "You don't talk. You hardly said anything when you told me to get ready to leave." Her mind brought back the memory. "_A letter from Himura's comrade came in today. Get ready to leave._", was all he said. "Lord Aoshi. You fought against and with Himura through so much. He is one of your closest friends and you know he would help you if you let him. But he knows that you won't. You're just so quiet all of the time. It makes it seem like something's wrong all of the time. That makes me sad."

Aoshi still stared into nothingness, but Misao watched as his eyes shifted and looked straight into hers. "Misao Makimachi." He used her full name! Her eyes shot wide. He wasn't ragarding her as he usually would. And that was usually with nods. "The letter we received may not have been from Himura himself, but there is a battle ahead of us. We are not going for just another visit. The time to fight is upon us again." Misao understood. He was ragarding her as a warrior. As a member of the Oniwaban group.

"Yes. I understand. Just try...to smile sometime. Ok?"

And then they were silent again. It was a silence Misao was wishing she could break, but she could not think of anything to say that would be appropriate. So they continued to eat, and when they had finished, they continued. Misao couldn't help but feel like she stepped on his toes a little, but she didn't want this silence to go on forever. They weren't very far from Tokyo now. They would continue now until they got there.

Kanryu was a ruthless man. And he knew that. He was a murderer, a drug dealer, a thief, a con artist, and since a short time ago, half toothless. He felt that his new golden implants suited him rather well but the only thing he loved more than that was where they money to do it came from. He strolled over to the Akabeko. He knew it was possible to find someone here from the dojo. Perhaps he would even find the Battousai here. Maybe. Maybe not. He knew that they had visited this restaraunt semi frequently but he took his chances. Why not right? He had been lucky so far. And so it would seem he was again. He was the only customer. Tae quickly greeted him, "Hello sir! Well today I suppose you can sit wherever you would like."

"Thank you Miss, that's very thoughtful."

Tsubame came out and brought him some tea only a moment after he sat down. "Thank you my dear." She couldn't help but stare. It wasn't his teeth that caught her glare. "Is something wrong?" Tsubame studdered and apologized for staring. She left, brought him another tea and went to back to her working area. She was staring at the flower in his pocket. He smiled at the thought. Such innocence. He was beyond it now, and to keep anything of the sort on his person would only fail at cleaning his defiled hands. Tsubame came out with some sushi. Her eyes still remained on that flower. "Do you like this flower my dear?" Tsubame only nodded. She felt as if there were a large crowd watching her and she forgot her cue. "You may have it." Kanryu took the flower from his breast pocket and placed it in her hair.

She was finally able to say something, "Thank you."

"Not at all my dear. It's my pleasure to see that bright little smile on your face. And that flower suits you."

Miss Tae was peering from behind the cutain to the kitchen area, watching all that was happening. He seemed very proper. Tsubame made her way back to the kitchen area. "Well Tsubame, it seems you got a little tip from our customer."

"He seems nice.", she said with a smile.

"Well", Tae began "I'll tell you what. It seems like there aren't a lot of customers today. We'll have lunch now and you can take the rest of the day off." Then she whispered. "You can go to Kaoru's and show Yahiko your new flower." Tsubame blushed but said nothing.

Kanryu must have overheard them. He asked, "Would you two like to have lunch with me?" They both froze. He could hear them? Sure, the man had an odd appearance. Just from his basic appearence he seemed rather well off. The look of a business man. But he perceived more than Tae thought she would need to give him credit for. But still, it was only a friendly invitation.

"Now that's a wonderful idea!"

They quickly prepared lunch for themselves and went to see Kanryu. Tsubame turned to Tae, "Ummm. Miss Tae."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Um. I was wondering. Uh."

Miss Tae smiled. She knew exactly what Tsubame wanted. They were as close as sisters. Tae could never mistake that shy look in her eyes, that attempted to disguise the feelings behind them. "Yes. You may go to the dojo now. Don't forget your lunch." Tae handed Tsubame her lunch and sent her off. Tsubame began to walk to the dojo.

Kanryu wondered, as Tae sat across from him, "Where is she off to?"

"She's going to visit some friends. I gave her the rest of the day off."

"Ahh I see. That's very generous of you. They must be good friends, she seemed very excited."

"Oh yes. They're very nice people. They come here every once in a while." They both ate and talked for a while. Small talk. What's your name? Where are you from? Have you ever been to...? After getting to know Kanryu a little bit Tae found that she had to ask something. It was nagging at her. "Pardon me sir. I don't mean to pry but may I ask what happened? It looks like it must have been difficult to get through."

"Ah. You're refering to my teeth. It was actually only until a couple of days ago that I was half toothless. I got into a little scuffle some time ago. I was hit by a sword in the mouth and lost several teeth."

"Oh my! Who would do such a thing? That's downright barbaric!"

"Indeed miss, it is."

"Hey, boss!", a voice interupted.

Kanryu turned around. Tae stiffined. The man held a large smooth stick. His hair stood straight forward, long and dark. He made her nervous.

"When do I go?"

"Any time you want to. Just make sure you get the job done. I only assigned you one, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Suddenly, Tae felt cold only adding to her stiffness.. She had a feeling that this man was not who he was letting on to be, but as long as he didn't know she thought that she would most likely be safe.

"Fine, I'll meet you back at headquarters.", and with that the man was gone.

"I apologize miss. He interupts a lot and he can be quite rude at times."

Tae smiled, "Oh it's no problem. We have had our share of brawls in here." She couldn't help but think of Sanosuke as she said it. Speaking of, she was wondering how they were. No doubt Yahiko was probably recovering from the devastating hit she made on him. She forgot how much of a raging drunk she could be. She figured she shouldn't try any more drinking games. But still, there was something about that dark haired man that she didn't like. And the fact that these two knew each other made her uncomfortable. She could feel herself begin to sweat.

Tsubame arrived at the dojo. She knocked and opened the door. "Hello!"

Sanosuke was sitting in the front on the porch area, with Yahiko. They seemed to be absorbed in conversation. Sanosuke was talking. Actually. He was poking fun.

"COME ON! ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE HER!"

"SANO! KNOCK IT OFF!"

"ADMIT IT SHRIMP!"

Kenshin spoke form behind them, "Yahiko, I believe you have a visitor." Their conversation abruptly stopped. Everything abruptly stopped. "Yahiko, you have to move."

"Oh. Right." Yahiko walked to Tsubame as Kenshin and Sanosuke exchanged a humorous glance, both holding back a laugh. "Tsubame! Came for a visit? Hey! What's with the flower?"

"Do you like it little Yahiko?", she asked with a smile.

"Yea, it's really pretty."

She couldn't help but show her excitement, "You really like it?"

"Well, yea."

In an instant she hugged him. She hugged so tightly, Yahiko could barely move. Yahiko turned to Kenshin and Sanosuke. Sanosuke was whispering, "Go kid, go!"

Yahiko whispered back, "Sano, don't make me hurt you."

Tsubame spoke, "Thank you Yahiko, that's so nice of you to say!"

Kenshin approached Tsubame and Yahiko. "Tsubame, I'm actually glad you came. Lunch is almost prepared. Miss Megumi and Miss Kaoru are working together to prepare it."

Yahiko muttered, "Sounds dangerous."

"Well, Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi are working very hard to prepa...", he stopped. He stopped so suddenly it was just flat out awkward.

"What's wrong Kenshin?", Sanosuke asked. Sanosuke now stood.

Kenshin asked Tsubame, "Miss Tsubame, may I ask where you got that flower?"

"Oh! A customer gave it to me! He's a very kind and pleasant man!"

"Do you know who he was?"

"I don't know him, but he was a little strange. He had gold teeth."

Yahiko spoke instantly, "Tsubame, stay here! Sanosuke, tell Kaoru and Megumi to be ready while we're gone, we don't want another surprise attack here!"

"Right!", Sanosuke ran to warn them.

Kenshin was frozen where he stood, "Miss Tsubame, please follow Sanosuke to Miss Kaoru and Miss Megumi." He said it with as much of a smile as he could muster. But it wasn't enough to hide the fact that something was horribly wrong. She did not say anything, but only did as she was told. She ran to follow Sanosuke. It was strange. It felt like a storm was coming. Perhaps Kaoru or Megumi would be able to tell her. Kenshin still stood still. Sanosuke ran to Kenshin at the gate. "Kenshin, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Then they ran. They ran fast. Sanosuke picked up Yahiko on the run, and once again,the town was a blur to him. "Hold on tight runt!" And they continued to run. They created a slight scene on their way to the Akabeko. Many wondered why they were in such a hurry. And why one of them was carrying a kid on his back. It looked like a kidnapping.

As they ran, Yahiko's mind raced like the town in his sight. His thoughts raced. He thought about Megumi. If she hadn't escaped Kanryuu, they might not have fought him. They might not have met Aoshi. They might have lost in Kyoto. Then, they arrived. Yahiko thought it must have been the fastest they made it there. The door was closed. Locked.

"MISS TAE!" There was no answer. She was not closed. Not yet.

Sanosuke stepped forward, "Kenshin, stand back.", Sanosuke then punched the door. But Kenshin could distinctly hear two hits. The Futae-no-kiwami. The door shattered into many small pieces. They weren't even fighting and Sanosuke was already in a no-play mood. They all ran inside. Kenshin shouted, "MISS TAE!!!" No answer. Yahiko ran into the back area, fearing the worst. His heart was racing, pouding. They followed him. And there was Tae, tied up to a wooden beam in the back area, unconscious and with a flower in her hair near her ear. She was breathing. As Kenshin approached Tae to untie her, he stopped.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Without a word, Kenshin took the flower and smelled it.

Kenshin answered Sanosuke, "It's hakubaino. White plum."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A STEP CLOSER

Together Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko took Tae to the dojo to be seen by Megumi. She seemed ok. Just unconscious. It seemed even stranger to carry her to the dojo than to be running from it. They received a great variety of looks from passerby. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they got back to the dojo. Kaoru and Megumi had a look of horror on their faces, but Megumi acted quickly. "TAKE HER INSIDE!" They rushed her inside and set her down for treatment. When Megumi was checking her to see what to do, she abruptly stopped.

"Miss Megumi. What is it?", Kenshin asked.

"She's fine. Her breath. It smells of chloroform. All he did was force her to inhale it. There's nothing else. She probably just needs rest."

Sanosuke asked, "Chloroform, how can you tell?"

"I knew Kanryu. I know what it smells like. He used it on me whenever we fought or argued. He would catch me and knock me out."

Kenshin spoke, "Miss Megumi, thank you. I understand that it must be hard to revisit this past."

She spoke quickly, "Sir Ken, you are to be thanked as well. Your past is revisited more times than I could count and you always press on."

"But your expertise has saved us many times. Yahiko when Beshimi poisoned him. Me when I was wounded in my battles with Shishio and Enishi. Thank you very much, Miss Megumi."

"Think nothing of it.", she said with a smile. "Now I need to ask the men to leave. I need to make sure she really is ok."

Tsubame sat on the outer porch area with Yahiko. Or as it has been of late, the party area. The sun was high in the sky as late afternoon came. "Sorry you got mixed up in all of this. It's just that, well, there's this guy we beat. We beat him before we met you and he was just a lot of trouble back then. Megumi knew the guy and now he's back and he knows a lot about us all somehow." He showed her the drawing that they received from Kanryu. Tears began to spring up in her eyes.

"Yahiko. That's awful."

"Well, now he knows about you and Tae, so you guys are gonna have to stay here for a while. I'll ask if you can stay with Kaoru and Megumi in the same room. Tae too. We don't wanna get caught off guard." Tsubame smiled. He had changed a lot from when they first met but he was still just a boy at the same time. Still easily irritated. Still ill-mannered at times. But he was growing. Tsubame could not help but be impressed, especially when he acted so quickly earlier.

Kenshin walked by them silently. Yahiko called out, "Hey Kenshin! Where are you going?"

Kenshin's expression was somber. Sad even. "I just need some time alone right now Yahiko." Tsubame suddenly remembered. She had found him by himself once. He was in the bamboo forest, destroying it all around him in an instant. It had frightened her when she saw it. She knew that was exactly where he was going. She was right.

Kenshin stood in the forest. The sun would set soon, but he wouldn't be long. Soon it would be red. He had seen enough red. Too much red. Soaked in it. Lived in it. He needed time with just him and his thoughts. And they were racing. How did Kanryu know about Tomoe? Who else did he have lined up against them? How did he find out about Yahiko's past? How did he know about their past experience with those brothers from before? One bamboo shaft broke in front of him. When would he strike next? Another broke. What would Aoshi do when he found out? What about Misao? No doubt she was coming too. Another broke. And another. And how did he know...about the white plum? The last of the shafts around him broke, leaving him in silence. These things continued to race through his mind. He knew they visited the Akabeko. If he were to strike again, which one of them would he hit? Each deed he commited seemed to focus on one of them, with the exception of the Akabeko. That was an attack on them all. Kenshin's thoughts just could not line up. He was too bewildered by the memories of his past somehow being known to his enemy. That was an advantage in and of itself. He couldn't concentrate anymore. He needed rest. He sheathed his sword and departed from the maze of bamboo, carrying with him, his maze of thoughts. It was there, that he was truly lost.

Sanosuke decided to go get some food while everyone waited up, and who better to go and ask for some money from than his friend Katsu? He whistled his way down to where he used to live. Yahiko had been staying there alone since he left, but he decided to see the shape of the place. It looked pretty good for a kid living there by himself. Although he would no doubt be staying at the dojo until these events blew over. So Sanosuke made a desicion right then and there. He would let himself in. Of course the door was locked. Though he was a runt, Yahiko was no fool. And of course Sanosuke had a hidden key. He turned over the rock he kept beside the door to grab the key he had hidden under it. It was gone.

"THE RUNT FOUND IT?!"

Five seconds later, he broke the door into two pieces and let himself in. He didn't want to think on it too long. He'd consider fixing the door later. He needed to find some stuff he left behind. One thing he took to anyone else would have looked like a large metal pike. Zanbatou. It was as light as a feather in Sanosuke's hands, and it was going to be something very great soon. He took that and some papers he had hidden under some floor boards. After that, he went to close the door...the door he broke. He began to walk to Katsu's. On his way though, his thoughs had been rapidly processing. He thought about Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai. He though about Anji and the Juppon Gatana. He thought about Inui Banjin and the six comrades. He thought about his family. Sanosuke never really was one for sentimentality but Kanryu was prying into the lives of his friends, his comrades and if he found out that his family had been harmed in any way, he would personally pull out Kanryu's teeth. Or maybe just cut to the chase and kill him. That sounded much more enticing. He was so lost in thought, he almost walked straight into Katsu's front door. He knocked hard, as if telling him in that rude way he was so good at that he had come to see him. The door opened and there stood Katsu, smiling wide. Sanosuke spoke, "Hey. I need a little help."

"So you need money.", Katsu replied, flatly.

The silence was so awkward, and Sanosuke's face looked so blank that Katsu laughed. Sanosuke was certainly puton the spot. "Of course I'll help old friend. What is it you need?"

"We can discuss that in a while. What do ya say that we go on my errands and discuss it all there. No doubt you know about what's going on."

"More or less."

"Good. That saves some time. Just grab whatever you need and we can head out.", Sanosuke said with a smirk. Not a smug smirk, just a Sano smirk.

"I already have my wallet Sano. No doubt that's all I need to bring isn't it?"

"Well I'm an open book aren't I?"

They departed into town. Katsu's eyes fell on the large metal pike in Sanosuke's hands. It was about six feet long. It looked somewhat like a javelin to Katsu, but his curiosity caused him to speak. "Sanosuke. What is that? And those papers...are those plans?"

That smirk came back to Sanosuke's face. "Food and a big favor."

The day passed on. Sanosuke had returned from Katsu's and done his errands. He brought the food back and they ate well. Kenshin had returned as well, looking more pleasant than when he left. Tae had woken up and together they all ate. They had not eaten like this in a long time. It was nostalgic for all of them. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame. Soon, Aoshi and Misao would arrive. Yahiko had gone to the front of the dojo after their meal. Sanosuke met him there and the talked about their time since Sanosuke had to leave.

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR?!"

"You mean my door?"

"I'M THE ONE LIVING THERE!"

"Only because I'm such a nice guy."

"Only because you became a wanted criminal!"

Kaoru piped up, "Oh yea, Sanosuke how come the police haven't come looking for you?"

"I put in a dispatch to our good friend the police chief. I told him that I needed to come by. He said he would keep the cops away from the area as long as I needed."

"You know they'll be patrolling the streets again soon."

"Yea. I know."

The sun was about to set. Alliances were being reforged. The Kenshingumi was coming back together. All of these things created an atmosphere that put the dojo at peace.

At the gate of the dojo, there was a loud knock. Maybe it was Aoshi! Yahiko ran to the gate but stopped short. Yahiko stayed still. But the person still knocked. They knocked so hard and so loud that everyone came to see what the noise was.

"Why don't you answer it runt?", Sanosuke asked.

"It's not Aoshi."

"Huh?"

"It's not him."

"Sano.", Kenshin began, "We are only expecting Aoshi and Misao. Misao would have spoken up by now, and it leaves room to believe that this is a trap."

Megumi spoke, "You don't think it's Kanryu do you?"

A voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Very smart, Battousai." A blade came through the door, cutting the locking mechanism. The door opened and the man stepped in.

Tae yelled out, "HE CAME TO THE RESTARAUNT TOO!"

Yahiko's mind froze when he saw his face. This was Kanryu's idea too then, no doubt or else he wouldn't have been to the Akabeko to go see him. And this strike was intended for Yahiko.

"Been a long time you arrogant little punk."

Yahiko's eyes had never looked so serious on all of his life. This was the one person in his life that if he ever saw again...he didn't even know what he would do. This was Gasuke the manslayer. The Gasuke that would beat him if he didn't pickpocket the amount that he and his Yakuza lackies wanted.

"I'm only here for the kid. By request of my client, I must ask you all to stand back."

"Don't worry. We won't move. And you won't win."

Gasuke turned to see that Kenshin had said those words. He thought back to when he knocked him straight into the ceiling, and left him hanging by his head. He turned back to see Yahiko, bokken drawn, and a look that could freeze water.

"Yahiko, did you like the drawing?" Yahiko's eyes snapped wide and he went into a mad charge. He lost all of his fearin that instant. Gasuke still had his sword in the wooden sheath, and used that as his weapon. It was a medium length and red, with the appearance that it may be a bo-staff but Yahiko knew otherwise. His eyes were steel. Yahiko's charge never faltered. Gasuke had him mad, and blocked with ease. He countered and slammed the sheath into Yahiko's stomach, throwing him backwards, but still landing on his feet. He was numb to the pain. Yahiko's set eyes met Gasuke's. Nothing had changed in his. He was the same. The same fisgusting eyes that so easily condemned. Yahiko immediately got back up and fought. They attacked and blocked, but both had such a built up rage against each other that when either of them hit each other, they showed almost no sign of it. Much like Sanosuke's fight with Anji. The only difference was that if Gasuke was angry, this time, he didn't show it. He laughed with each hit he took.

"I'm going in!", Sanosuke began to run.

"NO!", Yahiko yelled. "This is my battle and you can't fight it for me! You fought all of your battles now let me fight mine!"

Sanosuke stoped for a moment. It was true. No one stepped in when he had to fight Anji. No one stepped in when he fought Inui Banjin. They were his battles. And this was Yahiko's. And the battle raged on. To Yahiko, it was a battle of memories more than a physical battle. Before him stood the filth that had the gall to call himself a man. He beat Yahiko on almost a daily basis, demanding money but giving no food or water, leaving him to fend for himself. The man who rubbed his father's death in his face and considered his mother's misfortune a joke. And when she died, it only became funnier to him.

Gasuke swung straight down. Yahiko blocked. Swung sideways, blocked. Spun to add force, blocked. Swung straight down again. Yahiko understood now. He blocked the next two attacks and dropped his shinai. Everyone stopped breathing. Kenshin. Megumi. Kaoru. Tsubame. Tae. Sanosuke. No one moved. But Gasuke's swing never hit. Yahiko had caught the sheath right on the back of his hands. He would swing straight down and attack twice. Then start again. Always starting with a straight down swing as hard as he could. Yahiko caught the attack pattern. Brutal, quick quick. Brutal, quick quick. Kaoru beamed at the sight and jumped off of the floor as if Yahiko had already won. Yahiko smirked. He wanted to do this for too long.

Kaoru still exclaimed, "Hawatari! HE DID IT AGAIN!"

Yahiko spoke through his smirk, "Get ready. You abomination of a man." Instead of the normal twist of the wrist that the hawatari involves, Yahiko grabbed the sheath and took a step to the right. He pulled the sheath off of the sword as he spun and slammed it into Gasuke's head. As he spun, every single memory of this man went through his head. It made the impact feel all the beter to Yahiko. It was frighteningly satisfying. He felt the shockwave all the way to his hands, as blood shot out from the impact of the hit. Kenshin's eyes went wide. Never did he ever see Yahiko make such a quick solid victory. Gasuke hit the ground and went to swing the sword left in his hand at Yahiko.

It wasn't there.

Yahiko held it, pointed straight into his face, eyes set. He used the skills he used to use for him against him. Once again he watched Gasuke's defeat but this time, he could finish it. He could finish it all. He just had to kill him.

Tsubame couldn't speak. No one moved. In this instant, no one breathed. Even Kenshin stood still, knowing that Yahiko was battling with himself. If any of them had closed there eyes, it would have been believable that they were there alone. The silence was thick. The only thing that broke it was the plop of teeth as they fell from Gasuke's mouth and the blood that followed.

"Yahiko." He recognized it instantly. Kenshin. "If you do this, than you are the same as I once was and I don't want that for you. A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies. Don't join him. You have won. This is enough."

"Not it's not. Not yet." He got ready to swing pulling the blade over his head. And he swung. Hard. Everyone looked away leaving only the sound of the sword moving through the air as an indication of what was to come. They heard Gasuke's agonizing cry, and they heard it stop. Kenshin and Sanosuke were the only ones to leave their eyes open. As everyone else opened theirs, the saw Gasuke, on the ground unconscious and Yahiko halding the sword upsidedown. He hit him with the blunt end. Yahiko spoke, "That's enough." He dropped the sword, hoping to never touch it again.

Yahiko turned to Kenshin. "I guess there's nothing wrong with your way." Kenshin smiled. They would take him to the police chief. Yahiko began to walk towards Kenshin when Gasuke began to move. "This guy doesn't quit does he?"

Sanosuke stepped forward. "Hey runt. That was some good fighting but leave it to me for now."

Kaoru's thoughts whirred back into rationality. "_Yahiko's gotten so much stronger than before! He truly does wish to catch up to them."_. she thought as her eyes fell on Kenshin and Sanosuke. "_To catch up to the backs of those who came before him. And now, he's one step closer."_

Just at the mere sight of Sanosuke, a look of terror came over Gasuke's face. He began to crawl to the front door. Then when he got there, he pulled himself to his feet. As he got there, he yelled back "JUST YOU WAIT YOU RUNT! ONCE KANRYU KNOWS ABOUT THIS HE'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He slammed the door. It bounced back open just a little as he ran. But he didn't get far. He came careening back through the dojo door so fast, and with so much force that it was reduced to splinters. Fresh blood ran down his face. As the dust of the ground cleard, they saw Gasuke being held by his throat, and he wasn't standing. Holding him high with eyes that pierced him, was Aoshi Shnomori.

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Nobody felt alive. Frozen in tension and lost in thought, everyone watched as Aoshi's eyes pierced deeper than any sword could.

"Where is Kanryu Takeda?" Gasuke couldn't do anything except fear for his very life. Aoshi then took him and threw him outside, leaving him with fresh cuts and scrapes. Gasuke looked up to see Aoshi and the setting sun behind him. In that sillhouette he knew that those eyes were still piercing him. A menacing sight, even though he could not see it. He grabbed Gasuke and dragged him along the ground. Gasuke's cries became pitiful. He couldn't even say a word anymore. Just whimpering. Aoshi slammed him hard into the wall next to the the gate, he then flung the sheath off of his kodachis, took the one he held and pinned Gasuke to the wall by his shoulder, leaving him hanging on the wall. His screams could've been heard for miles, that is, if Aoshi hadn't grabbed his face. He squeezed. Hard. "I won't ask again."

"AOSHI!"

He turned and saw Kenshin. His look said to challenge Aoshi. Kenshin understood that this was sensitive ground for Aoshi, but this madness had to stop. Aoshi turned back to Gasuke. He still held his screams shut until he showed a sign of surrender, which he didn't. He was still just whimpering. Trying to scream through his hand. Whith his other hand, he grabbed him by the scruff and tore him from the wall, bringing the sword through his shoulder. The scream was piercing, the sound of pure physical pain, and the fact that it was muffled gave it a twisted feel. Tsubame looked away, clinging to Tae. Kaoru couldn't help but to stare, asdid Sanosue who stood beside her. He coldly threw him to the ground. Gasuke passed out from the pain before he even made impact.

"LORD AOSHI!" At the gate stood a horrified Misao Makimachi. Then all was silent. No one made a noise. Aoshi then sheathed his sword and silently walked past everyone and into the dojo. For a few moments, all was silent. Misao begin to walk toward the dojo. Then from inside, they could hear it swelling. Aoshi's rage had boiled over. The only other who had ever done this to him was Kenshin and even then his rage had a feel to it as if it were contained. And his yells only got louder, until he could do nothing but scream as loud as he possibly could.

Misao went to the dojo door. She put her hand to it to open it, but Kenshin stopped her without saying anything. Misao's face instantly looked to Kenshin with a total look of defiance. She wasn't going to let him stop her, no matter who he was. Sanosuke looked and saw nothing short of an exact replication of the look Kaoru gave him when he tried to stop her from seeing him during the incident with Jine Udo. Kenshin recoiled and let her go. And when the door closed, she began to cry too. The no one moved. All they could do was listen as their friends both grieved for the loss they suffered at the hands of the merchant of death.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE HANDS THAT BRING SUFFERING

Beggining Notes: It's been almost two years since I wrote a new chapter for this but heck, it gets my imagination going.

Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko stood outside the dojo, facing the night sky. The beauty that emanated through the vast amount of stars cleverly disguised the brewing tension on the surface of those they looked down upon. The Chief came and took Gasuke. Megumi bandaged him. And just like that, the night became silent once again. The night was silent but inside of everyone who witnessed the sheer terror that was Aoshi Shinomori, there was loud rampant chaos. Thoughts. Questions. Answers.

Sanosuke turned to Yahiko to speak but in the instant before he opened his mouth, Sanosuke noticed the look in Yahiko's eyes. It was bold. He was on the to becoming a truly noble man. Then he remembered how when Tsubame arrived at the dojo, he analyzed the situation and acted as quickly as he did. For someone his age, it was more than impressive. "Hey Yahiko." Yahiko turned to look at Sanosuke. "I just wanted to tell ya, that I'm impressed with you." Yahiko's jaw dropped slightly, showing some surprise. "If it were me, I might have killed him. But you handled it like a man Yahiko. Not the pickpocket Yahiko, but Yahiko Myojin, Tokyo samurai." Yahiko felt an impact in those words. "When I reclaimed my title as Zanza after Enishi broke Kenshin's resolve, I was bitter. I was full of anger when I took that title back on my shoulders. But Sanosuke Sagara, that's who I need to be. And Yahiko Myokin, the son of a Tokyo samurai, practitioner of Kammiya Kashin ryu, is who you need to be."

Yahiko thought on this. That was what it is to be a man? To show mercy in the most grudging of situations. To give the enemy a chance to live when you had the chance to take his life. "Thanks Sano." Yahiko looked back to the sky, and much like the backs of those who came before him, it seemed just a bit closer.

Tae went to take a nap, but only wept in her bed. Her tears falling back, past her ears, as she faced the ceiling wondering who would come for her closest friends next. This man, Kanryu was relentless, and she saw him. He was right in front of her. Then she remembered Aoshi and began to think of her friends. Then she was wondering if any more of them would turn into terror itself. Was this how Kaoru felt when Kenshin left for Kyoto? This was different. She loved him. Tae was no fool. But she was sad. It was sad for her to see what people were capable of becoming even if it were necessary to gain a victory.

Kaoru held Tsubame close. Tsubame was so frightened by what she did and didn't see that all she could do was sob. She was sobbing so hard that she began to heave. "Shhhh. It's ok. It's over now." But she continued. Kaoru could feel the every heave as Tsubame's body convulsed in her arms. Just feeling it, made Kaoru sad. Tsubame had truly witnessed something horrible. She had seen Yahiko fight before, but she never saw him tempted to take a life. She never saw the brutality that Aoshi embodied. It was too much for her to bear. Kaoru held Tsubame for as long as her grip held. And that was a long time.

Megumi had finished washing her hands of Gasuke's blood. She prepared a bath for herself and now simply stayed in there. It was the perfect place where she knew no one would come in. But she couldn't bring herself to just stay there. The water was warm, but not enough of a distraction from the cold eyes of Aoshi Shinomori. She rose and dressed herself in a white kimono she had brought with her. She stepped out from the bathing booth. The night wind felt cold on her skin as the wind blew her kimono elegantly around her. She walked forward. It was nagging at her this whole time and there would never be a better time to do this than now. She walked past Kenshin. Yahiko. Sanosuke. He turned to see her walk by, noting the elegence in which she walked. She stopped at the door to the dojo. She gently opened it, stepped inside and closed it behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. Aoshi's back was facing her, and Misao's arms ran across it. She was holding onto Aoshi. Her face was buried in his chest, and she wasn't letting go. Her sobs were silent, as if Aoshi had stolen her voice. Aoshi stood, one kodachi in each hand looking straight ahead. Megumi knew what she needed to do, and she knew he would have to face it.

"Aoshi. Look at me." Silence. "AOSHI!" TURN AROUND! LOOK AT ME!" Slowly, Aoshi turned. Misao's grip loosened to let him turn, and tightened again when he stopped. He looked right into Megumi's eyes. A look that could pierce a soul. But not Megumi's. She knew Kanryu. She knew how manipulative he was. How caniving. A true monster. "I know him just as well as you. Maybe better. He used me for his scummy drug deals. And people died because of what I did for him." His stare did not falter, nor did Misao's grip. "But look at me now. Aoshi. What is it about me that stands out? Why am I different from other killers? What seperates me from you?"

"You and I, are nothing alike."

"No. Not anymore. After I realized my mistakes, I decided to stand back up. And the only thing you use to hide your guilt is your silence. And Aoshi Shinomori, your silence speaks louder than your words." Megumi's words put a thickness in the atmosphere. Aoshi's face remained stern, making Megumi all the bolder. "I know you Aoshi. I know what you feel. I have lost many that I love, and that monster hurt me too." Tears began to spring from Megumi's eyes. They flowed down her cheeks, glowing in the moonlight. The sound of them hitting the floor was the only sound in the dojo. Megumi looked at the tears on the dojo floors. "This what seperates us. Aoshi." Megumi wiped one tear and balanced it on her finger. "This right here. Where are yours?" Aoshi said nothing. Only stared. "Where are they?"

"There are none."

That was all she needed to hear. She wouldn't give him the chance to comprehend what was happening. With all the strength she could muster, she slapped Aoshi clean across the face. The sound made Misao's eyes snap open. Aoshi's eyes were wide with surprise. He began to turn to look at Megumi. The second sting sent a fresh sense of confusion through Aoshi's mind. He had never had this happen to him before. "Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare reduce yourself to anything less than human. You are a man Aoshi. Even men cry. The thin margin that seperates your skill from Kenshin's is compassion. I have seen Kenshin shed tears on the battlefield. I have seen the passion in his eyes when he fights for what he knows to be right. Aoshi. The look in your eyes was that of a manslayer."

Aoshi turned to look at Megumi. His eyes were wide with shock. Megumi turned to walk out of the room. The made her way to the door and opened it. She turned to look at him one more time, tears still flowing. "Stand up Aoshi. Like Yahiko did against Gasuke. Like Kenshin did with Enishi. Like I did with Kanryu."

And with that she stepped out, and shut the door. Aoshi remained still for a moment. Misao was still holding on. She would always hold on. He was the one perrson in her life she truly felt that she could never let go of. Aoshi turned again, and Misao once again loosened her grip and tightened it again when he stopped. He could feel the heat of her tears through his clothes.

Misao listened to every word Megumi said knowing she was right. This was something he needed to hear and if anyone, Megumi was the best one to say it. She didn't care how long she had to stay there as long as he understood that she would stand by his side through anything. Then she felt something. It held her. It reassured her. It told her that he knew she was there. And that meant the world to her. Aoshi held her. He gently placed one hand on the back of her head and one on her back, and just let her stay there. Misao's tears turned to a mix of joy and sorrow. Sorrow because of what was happening to everyone, and joy because he was deciding to stand up. Misao let her tears flow and Aoshi simply held her, letting her show him just how much she truly cared. He remained silent, but could not help but look down at her. He knew that what he was witnessing was true strength. She would stand too. She would face Kanryu for the atrocities that he caused in her life. They both would. They all would.

Misao suddenly stopped when something gently tapped on the top of her head. It rolled down her hair and her cheek, leaving Misao with no doubt. Indeed it was. A single tear from Aoshi Shinomori.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: COMRADES

Misao awoke gently. She was in a room. Kaoru's room. The sun was shining through, illuminating the floor and apparently, illuminating her. "Well you look radiant." Kaoru seemed like she had just woken up too. Tsubame still lay sleeping. Tae was wide awake. From what Misao could tell, she had been talking with Kaoru right up until now. Megumi, didn't sleep all night. The four girls all took glances at each other. Misao looked and realized that she had slept in her clothes. Which meant...then she remembered. She had fallen asleep in Aoshi's arms. She cried to sleep peacefully. But to be sure..."Kaoru. How did I get here?"

Kaoru's face lit up a bit, not too much but enough to spark Misao's curiosity a little bit more. Tae let out a giggle, while Megumi gave a sly smile from where she was. No one was answering Misao. "Hey! What's so funny?" Tsubame began to stir. So before Misao could fully awaken her, Kaoru answered.

"Misao. Aoshi carried you here."

Aoshi stood in a forest of bamboo. Kenshin stood across from him. Both were searching. They searched each other's eyes, looking for anything. Aoshi's sheathed kodachis were held firmly in his left hand, the sheath extending over his head. Kenshin's thumb was ready to push the sakabatou from it's sheath. The only one truly capable of defeating Aoshi was Kenshin, and now they would both see, just how far apart their skills were. This would be good for them. Aoshi drew his kodachis and let the sheath drop to the ground. They had finished searching each other's eyes, and found what the other was looking for. And in an instant, the forest was nothing more than green streaks to them. As they darted towards each other, their thoughts only became more certain. Aoshi readied his swords. Kenshin began to draw his sword. Blurs, streaks, then silence, as around them, portions of the forest fell to the leaf covered ground. There were no sounds of clashng metal. There were no grunts of a battle of strength. Kenshin and Aoshi in that instant determined form the looks in each others' eyes that they were allies, and this forest was the enemy. That just as this forest surrounded them, so had their enemies. No ultimatum. No compromise. They were comrades. Kenshin turned to face the back of Aoshi. As if in response, Aoshi turned to face Kenshin. "Aoshi," Kenshin began, "When we fought back during the Kyoto incident, did you feel that you had reached your limit or did you feel that there was more to learn?"

"There is always more Battousai. And unlike many, I chose to pursue it."

"I can see that. You're faster than before, but I still feel vengeance in you."

Aoshi remained silent at that. They both knew it to be true. Aoshi could not be blinded by vengeance if he wanted to make it through this and come out as who he truly was. The leader of the Oniwaban group. Kenshin continued. "Tell me the truth Aoshi. With the fierce precision that you cut this forest down, you would wish that on Kanryu, would you not?"

"Battousai. If I hold back even an ounce of my strength, would I not fall to the whims of my enemy?"

"Kanryu is expecting you to fight harshly, Aoshi. He expects you to try to kill him."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, "I will not be so easily swayed by the whims of a merchant."

"Aoshi. If these are your ideals, then why didn't you fight side by side with Enishi?!"

For the second time since their battle in Kyoto, Kenshin has stopped Aoshi's thought process in its tracks. What he said was true. Aoshi was turning into the revenge driven machine that Enishi openly showed himself to be at his fortress island. And even back then, mercy had triumphed. The reverse bladed sword of Battousai the Manslayer had proven to Enishi that mercy did indeed have the upper hand. But Aoshi had shed so much blood in his days, that it still blurred his vision. And he needed to take the initiative to wipe it off. He could see more clearly when he saw how powerful Kenshin's mercy was, but he would not see through it all until he himself adopted this mercy. That reality hit him hard. The cold silent killer beneath the exterior of his skin was itching, but his face was more than capable of hiding it. And Kenhin was more than capable of seeing through Aoshi's eyes. He could see that killer. He had fought that killer. And he had won.

Kenshin sheathed his sword and approached Aoshi, the dead leaves crunching underneath his sandals with every step. He stopped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aoshi Shinomori. More than ever before, I need to ask you. Kanryu has attacked all of us in one way or another. Will you be my comrade?"

Sanosuke was pacing. Back and forth through the dojo. Red rays of the setting sun were shining through, filling the room as if to not only to display its beauty but to also remind him how full of bad blood this battle was. Brimming. What would Captain Sagara have done? On an abnormal mental whim, that though was quickly dismissed. He was not Captain Sagara. He was Sanosuke Sagara. The dojo door slip open. Katsu walked in, carrying Sanosuke's "plan". Yes, the zanbatou was once again part of his plan, but when he brought it to Katsu, it wasn't a simple patch like before. It was a reforge. Speeedily done, but done well. Sanosuke took it and unwrapped it. Broad as ever, this is exactly what he needed. Not sharpness, but thickness. This was what he wanted. "Than you Katsu. I owe you."

"Sano, you owe me for a lot, but this one's on me. For what this man did, these personal attacks, I will fight by your side."

"Katsu, there's something I need to know. The drawing. The one of me, you didn't do that one did you?"

"That was by Kanryu's own hand. I would die before I drew such an abomination!"

"And if you do this out of a sheer sense of vengeance Tsunan Tsukioka, you just might. This is beyond revenge. This is bad blood, through and through. Make sure you're in the right to fight with us."

Meanwhile, on the hills overlooking Tokyo, a single wanderer who had witnessed some of the attrocities that Kanryu had imparted on Kenshin and his allies departed to seek the aid of one who could change everything.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: WHEN GRUDGES ARE LAID TO REST

Debris lay in a massive heap. The match that would reduce it to ash in the wind flew through the air, and ignited it from its core. The man who threw the match smiled. For all the things he had done, rebuilding this place was perhaps a good way to atone for some of it. Forgiving himself would be an entirely different matter. He would never truly move on until he did, whether he accepted that reality or not. His battles were fierce. His scars were deep. Deeper than skin. For the scars that may have shown on any other warrior's body, he had them in his mind. But they were fading. The idea of living without them was never something that registered in his mind as an option. He had them for years.

But now, here in this fallen village, Enishi Yukishiro was striving to become the man that his sister would have wanted him to be. He believed that she indeed would smile upon him now if she were still alive. The thought of her smile made him smile. The fire caught, and spread. The buildings here were falling apart, like those who resided in this refuge. But Enishi couldn't live that way. So in his own illustration of rebuilding a life, he began rebuilding the village. Soon, everyone joined him in the effort.

"Ho ho! Well done my son!" the old man exclaimed as he approached Enishi. Enishi's reunion with his father instantly changed everything for him. Enishi told his father all that had transpired. Jinchuu. He did what any true loving father would. He forgave his son for the things he had done against the family, and prompted him to stand back up. Shortly afterward, the village was seeing the origins of its reconstruction.

"Father!" Enishi ran to his father in a few short strides. "Father. You came out? You came for the fire, didn't you?"

"I would most like likely be able to see it from anywhere in this village mah boy!" He gave a hearty laugh. Truly, he was happy to have his son by his side. And Enishi was happy to be by his father's side too. They were a family on their own now. Enishi's recovery from a broken man had inspired the repair of several broken families in this village. He now saw for himself what one person with the will to live could do to all that surrounded him. And for him, considering how very wrong he was about everything before, this was nothing short of a life changing revelation.

"Mah boy, what shall be rebuilt next?"

"Perhaps a rest area for travelers."

"Travelers?"

"Yes. They need a refuge place too. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would agree, since it seems we have one approaching."

Enishi looked over to the village's entrance. A single wanderer in the distance. Enishi could see his face. Knew that face. No one else could see it at this distance, but Enishi's heightened senses let him do a lot of things most would consider "abnormal". The realization sunk in.

"Father! Get back!" Enishi, as gently as possible at the time, pushed his father to the side.

"SWORD!" A guard watching over the village from their newly built watch-tower quickly threw one of the village's few weapons to him. Nothing special. Not like the sword he used for jinchuu. But it was sturdy. The village's blacksmith could only do so much with what he had.

Enishi's shouts had caused the other men to gather the village's weapons. They ran; a flurry of quick footsteps to meet whoever was approaching their village. Their home.

"NO!" Enishi shouted, "STAND BACK!" And as quickly as Enishi looked away to ward the men off, the wanderer disappeared. Then he heard it.

Fast.

Ludicrously fast.

Enishi sensed nothing indicating any aggression when he saw the wanderer from afar, but he knew that face and that alone was something to bring about a strong defense for this village. And Enishi was ready to pose it.

Steps, moving faster than anything that Enishi had ever seen before. In a matter of seconds, the steps were right in front of him; he placed the sword in front, and swiftly kicked its blunt edge to fend off the attack. Using an offense as a defense. The sound of clashing metal echoed through the village. The opponent was tossed, now perfectly visible to all. The village gasped. He was young, almost child-like in appearance. He back flipped swiftly through the air and landed on his feet, one sword in hand and one wrapped strapped to his back. With a smile that showed nothing but satisfaction, Enishi's eyes met those of Sojiro Seta.

"The servant boy of Makoto Shishio. I remember you from when he purchased the iron-clad ship used in his planned attacks on Tokyo. What do you want here?"

"First, I was sent to see what you could do. You were more capable than you let on when I first met you. And I see that you made a rather minimal effort to stop me. Impressive Mister Yukishiro. I had sensed that you had skills when we met, but to think that they were as good as this was not expected, especially after your encounter with Mister Himura."

"Flattered but not enticed. What business do you have here boy?"

To subside Enishi's caution, Sojiro sheathed his sword. "He needs your help."

No explanation was required for Enishi to understand what this boy meant. Only one person had impacted them both as profoundly enough to not be named. Sojiro continued. "I have been in Tokyo recently. I didn't want to make my presence immediately known, so I went in unknown to everyone. But things began to happen, so I did some research. Mister Himura is currently in another battle. One that has implicated everyone around him. This man has made a personal attack on everyone that Himura cares for. Those people are breaking, Mister Yukishiro, and I think that you and I, can help them."

"Who is waging this war?"

"Kanryu Takeda."

"Takeda. I have had dealings with him."

Enishi remembered the man well. He didn't like him. He was a weasel only out for money.

But revenge like this....truly Enishi's revenge was meant for everyone Kenshin knew, but he did it in one fell swoop. One crucial blow. Sojiro's explanation of all that was happening showed the difference. Kanryu was breaking them all one by one, with information he should have had no way of obtaining. What truly shocked Enishi was his act of sending Kenshin the drawing depicting Tomoe's death, and manipulating one of his coMisterades to do it. Though indirectly done, Kanryu truly was affecting all those that Kenshin had ever interacted with. His hand had reached to this village, and prompted Enishi Yukishiro. He was well aware that Kenshin was capable of defeating Kanryu, but he most likely didn't count on the idea that Kenshin had gained a grip on Enishi's attention. Unless he knew about jinchuu too.

Sojiro continued entrancing the village with his story. They remembered the man who came here, chains draped around his sword, saying and doing nothing. A shell of a man. "Mister Yukishiro, you may want to think on this."

Enishi knew without a shadow of a doubt that helping Battousai is what Tomoe would have wanted. His brother-in law needed his help.

They are family.

"When do we leave?"

A voice cut through the crowd.

"Immediately." Sojiro replied. "As soon as you are able."

Enishi noted that this boy seemed to be in light spirits. Not a common trait for someone who had as much blood on him as Enishi sensed. Someone as skilled as him surly had a body count on his shoulders. "You said you were sent by someone. Who knew where to find me?

"Hajime Saitou. The Wolf of Mibu."

"Why is he sending you here, asking a criminal to help serve justice? The man is a police officer, a living legend from the revelution."

"You escaped police custody after heading up an illegal empire, staging murder, and having implications to grave robbery and destruction of property. Yes, those are serious charges Mister Yukishiro, but Mister Saitou agreed to look the other way if you cooperate."

Sojiro reached to his back removing the sword held there. There underneath was a sword identical to the one that Enishi used in jinchuu. The mere sight of it made him feel like a monster. But he approached, and picked it up. Its familiar weight feeling as normal as a breath. This wasn't identical to his sword. It was his sword. Reforged. Sojiro recited the proposal. "Help Mister Himura take care of Kanryu and he will look the other way on those matters."

Enishi had heard rumors of this boy in the underworld. "What about you? The assassin who killed Toshimichi Okubo. Employing the help of a political assassin, this man must be a threat to Hajime Saitou and the police department."

"Like you, he is a merchant of death. Something like that is always trouble."

"You realize that amnesty is impossible for the crimes we have committed."

"He never said amnesty."

Enishi took a silent moment to soak this in. He knew that some had tried to find him and bring him to justice, but Tomoe's dairy had it been found earlier would have stopped him dead in his tracks. "What does he want me to do?"

"Monitor the weapons activities in Tokyo, and find out what Kanryu has in his arsenal. We need to know what we are dealing with. Join Kanryu in the underground, but the time will come to fight side by side with the Battousai."

Enishi was skeptical. He had done things that no one would ever normally be exempt from, but if it came from Saitou himself, it had credibility. "Sojiro was your name you said."

Enishi stared at Sojiro. Hard. Many men would normally crack at that glare, but Sojiro was once an ally to a monster that threatened all of Japan. These eyes were harsh, but this man was no monster. He was a tiger. The Tiger from the east. He was needed.

Enishi's eyes went to the sword in his hands. Silently he walked over to a dilapidated house. All eyes were on him. No one said a word. Sojiro watched, passively, but with observance. The village had seen that he had skill with a sword, but his sword was a whole other matter. He drew it, and placed the sheath on the ground. He walked to the exposed support beams keeping the house stable. The only sound that could be heard was the flames burning away remnants of the fallen village. Soon, this village would be raised. And as they burned, Enishi saw his old self disappearing. He wanted to help Kenshin. He was family. What a strange thought; to have someone you hated with every fiber of your being, be the one you are obligated to aid in time of need.

He placed the sword in front of him. His eyes ran from the tip of the sword, to the hilt, and then to his own hand, the hand that sent his own brother in law into a world of despair and at that thought, his foot slammed into the blunt edge. The blade shattered the beam with such force, that the villagers had lost their breath at the sight. The sound of the breaking and crunching wood. No one had seen such tenacious force from him before. But before they could exclaim anything, Enishi stepped forward, flipped the blade and smashed his palm into the blunt edge over his head, decimating the second and last support beam. He quickly dashed back, and watched as the house fell to the ground. Silence enveloped the village, even the sound of the flames seemed to pale compared to what the villagers just saw.

His father approached him.

"Son. You should go. Save what is left of our family."

"Look at those flames father. I can feel them from here. But from here, they don't affect me."

His father replied, "But this 'Kanryu' fellow. Son, he is like this flame. From here, he will not affect you. You must go to the flame to put it out."

Enishi turned and approached Sojiro, and extended his hand. "I accept. Sojiro Seta."

Sojiro shook back. "I will send word to Saitou."

"When you speak to him, tell him I will need information."

"Police information. You are to act as the ally to Kanryu. He's already taken care of that." Sojiro reached inside his robe, taking out a large envelope.

"I will obtain his trust. Once he knows Battousai and I were once enemies, hopefully I will gain his trust quickly." Enishi thought it was rather ironic. Where as he was once a revenge crazed machine, he was now to go and obtain the trust of one.

Sojiro's eyes drifted to the fire Enishi had started earlier. Fire.

"Sojiro.", Enishi said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Sorry. Just reflecting."

"Where do we rendezvous for information?"

"I will be at a secret police headquarters in Tokyo. We will communicate there. I will take you there first. Make sure nobody ever follows you there. I will be working with Saitou most of the time.

"My son." Enishi turned to his father, noting the somber look on his face. "What can I do?"

"Stay here father", Enishi quickly said. "Rebuild this village."

"Sir.", Sojiro approached the old man and met him on one knee. "Before we go, is there anything you want me to tell Mr. Himura?"

"Hm? Ah, well....yes. Tell him....that I forgive him for what happened those many years ago."

That night, under a full moon that lit Japan, Enishi and Sojiro departed for Tokyo. Indeed, everything was changing.


End file.
